


Lucky to be in love

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, mainly asanoya in the second chapter, minor tananoya in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: Nishinoya arrives back home from hanging out with Tanaka. They talk a bit and go their separate ways. Nishinoya forgot his keys though, will Asahi be awake when Nishinoya knocks on the door?





	1. Midnight talks and thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

Tanaka glanced at the clock on his dashboard. “Do you really have to go?” His best friend laughed, “Don’t be silly. Of course I do!” He frowned in response. His oblivious best friend who he was desperately in love with was dating another man. His heart clenched at the very thought, yet at the same time he wanted to be happy for his friend. “Can’t you just stay for five more minutes?”  
 “What? In this dinky old car?”  
 “Hey! Miya has feelings!”  
Nishinoya bursted with giggles, “Damn Ryuu.” He petted the car’s dashboard, “There, there Miya. Sorry for ruining your feelings.”  
 “She says a simple apology won’t do.”  
 “Well damn Miya. Geez, I’m sorry what else do you want me to do?”  
 “She says you should stay in ‘this dinky old car’ for five more damn minutes.”  
Nishinoya chuckled, “Fine fine.”He stopped petting the car, and turned to Ryuu. “Miya’s ruthless.”  
 “Damn right she is. That’s why I bought her.”  
 “You chose good.” He sat back in the car seat. His short legs stretching in the leg room. “I had a lot of fun today Ryuu! We need to plan to meet up again. Although I guess it really depends with that dang job of yours.”  
 “I just wanna make a good living. Unlike a certain someone who’s lowkey leeching off his boyfriend.”  
 “Excuse you! We pay for the bills equally. Besides I have the better paying job so!”  
 “Okay, good point. Still, you cannot deny he spoils the ever-loving fuck out of you.”  
Nishinoya blushed, “Yeah he does,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “God Ryuu, he’s so sweet. I love him so much. He’s so stupidly sappy too, but you know that’s not too bad, and oh my god. He has the body of a god.”  
 “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Save your gay shit I don’t wanna hear all that.”  
Nishinoya stuck out his tongue. “You’re just jealous cause you don’t got no one.”  
Tanaka could feel something inside of him crack, instead he rubbed Nishinoya’s head. “Why you! Noya, you bastard!” Nishinoya snorted, and pushed Tanaka’s hand away, “Hey! Hey! Watch it!” They both ended up chortling at each other’s rowdiness. Tanaka gazed at Nishinoya indirectly. He loved him. He loved how they managed to agree on many subjects. He loved how their attitudes were so alike. He loved how they could sit, and giggle about something so trivial and yet make it seem like it was their own little world. He loved how Nishinoya looked dimly lit by the car’s warm lighting. Tanaka believed wholeheartedly that he was lucky to be alive and meet Nishinoya in this day and age. Sadly, he wasn’t Nishinoya’s lover, but that was alright. For he was lucky enough to even meet him, and all he wanted for his best friend was to be happy. Even if it wasn’t him. Tanaka watched as Nishinoya walked out of the car, and they said one last goodbye before Tanaka drove off. A melancholic smile on his face.


	2. Half past midnight dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya knocks on the door. Will Asahi open it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings!

 Nishinoya rapped on the door as he yawned. He forgot to grab his house key, but he knew Asahi would be home by the time he came back. The door eventually opened by the third knock, and Nishinoya looked up to see him. Him, the one he loved. The one who smelled faintly of musk, the one with a wide chest to nuzzle and snuggle in, the one with a baritone voice so sweetly gentle. God, he was feeling sappy that night. Nishinoya smiled, and jumped on him. Wrapping his legs around Asahi’s torso, and pecking his lips with a soft kiss. “Asahi! I’m home!” Asahi was taken aback. No matter how many times Nishinoya spontaneously tackled him with his affections he could never get used to it. “Ahh! Welcome home Nishinoya! You spooked me. Here, let me at least close the door.” He awkwardly turned sideways with the shorter man still hanging on him, and closed the door. Once that was settled, he faced Nishinoya, and started making his way to the dining room. He nuzzled Nishinoya’s forehead with his and kissed his nose.  
 “Dinner is ready. I was waiting up for you if you don’t mind. I made-“  
 “I feel like dancing!”  
 “Pardon?” “You heard me! Dancing!” Nishinoya jumped off Asahi, and ran into the living room.   
 “Ah! Nishinoya don’t run in the house!” Suddenly music started playing, and there in the living room stood Nishinoya with his hand extended to Asahi.  
 “You know the drill. Come dance with me!”   
Asahi blushed, and rubbed his arm, “You know I can’t…”  
 “Nonsense! C’mon! Dance with me!”  
Asahi timidly took Nishinoya’s hand, “Okay…”  
 “Good, good. Now, right foot down, left foot left, right foot up, right foot right. See! You’re getting the hang of it!”  
 “Uh, are you sure?” Asahi asked, worriedly looking down at his feet as to not step on his lover’s.   
 “Well you’re basically just making a square. So just make a square with your feet, and it’s all good!”  
 “But what if I step on your feet?”  
 “Hmm,” Nishinoya stopped and looked at their feet. He then put his feet on top of Asahi’s, and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s torso. “There! Now you won’t step on me!”  
 “But how will I know how to dance?”  
 “You worry too much. Just make a square, and we’re dancing!”  
 “Um… Okay…” Asahi made awkward strides to make a square with his feet.  
 “See you’re dancing!” Asahi lightly chuckled, “I mean, if you think this is dancing, sure.”  
 “I think it is! So shush!” Nishinoya pressed his head against Asahi’s chest, closed his eyes, and smiled. He could hear Asahi’s heartbeat. It was going at a rather high rate. He would keep that a secret though. The music, and Asahi’s heartbeat filled his ears as he felt Asahi awkwardly turning around.   
 “You know, I feel invincible like this.”  
 “You do?”  
 “Yeah.”  
He looked up to Asahi, and brought his head down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again,, I'm so sorry for tanaka who deserves better. I tried to make up for his unrequited love with really cute and sweet asanoya to show that noya is truly incredible happy and so is asahi and hey maybe that might make you more conflicted but that's kind of how life works sometimes. They're both unyieldingly in love with each other and although it's tough. Sometimes you gotta put your big boy pants on and be happy with them. 
> 
> If you're new to my stories but would like to check out more! Click on my user handle and check out all the other stories I've written!
> 
> If you're here because you've read my previous stories, I'm so sorry I swear i'll update redeem aAAAA ><
> 
> As always, don't forget to drop me a comment or kudos! It helps a lot :D
> 
> You can also keep up with me on my twitter too which is Wystie_booties to see my progress on my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY TANAKA. IT WAS PAINFUL WRITING THIS CHAPTER.


End file.
